


And Your Dream Comes True

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: Jared smiles back at him, and Richard’s heart has been sweating. He follows him back up to the deck to the bright sky. It’s blinding after being in the cabin for so long, so Jared grabs his arm gently to guide him. His arm is burning up where he touched him, and Richard fights back a childish giggle.





	And Your Dream Comes True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beefmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefmaster/gifts).



> to Beefmaster: i love you <3 <3 i really hope you like it!!!!

The door is open, and Richard steps into the dark, damp room. 

Tucked inside of the cabin is a small bed, neatly made. The white bedsheets are tucked in without a stain in sight.

Ugh, he knows he shouldn’t be at this location. He should be at home. Instead, he’s sneaking onto a boat with the excuse that he has to ‘look at the engine’. Yes, he has been hired by Gavin Belson, but that’s hardly an excuse. He knows this boat is owned by Gavin- how… much trouble can he get into? 

He just can’t be at home. Stuck with his roommates, loud and bickering. He needs somewhere quiet to be before he loses his mind. He’s sick of the bickering, the crowded rooms, the everything. 

He sits down on the bed. Sinks, more accurately. Melts. It’s so much comfier than the mattress he has at home. Feels like feathers. 

He’s evaporated into the bed with a book in his hand as his eyes gloss over the pages.

He’s brought back to reality when his body hits the ground. He lets out a yelp, and he knows that it’s going to leave a bruise. His eyes jerk up to the porthole, and he can’t see the dock like he was able to when he came in. All he can see is… water. 

“Is someone down here?” a voice asks. He hears footsteps coming down to the cabin, and oh shit, he’s gonna get fired. He’s gonna lose his job, he’s gonna lose his rent, he’s going to die. 

The door opens, and Richard is now positive he’s going to die. He shrieks. 

“Who are you?” 

The voice is soft, concerned. Confused… 

He looks up at the owner of the voice. He’s gigantic, tall, tall, tall… 

Pretty….

He’s really pretty… 

He’s got these gorgeous blue eyes, and he has dark hair that’s damp from the seawater and sweat from the summer sky, and his cheeks are slightly red, contrasting against his pale skin. 

“H-Hi…” Richard mutters dumbly, forgetting his worries momentarily. It’s not like Richard could win in a fight with someone smaller than him, but it doesn’t help that the man who caught him is so damn tall. He also can’t swim. That doesn’t help, so he just gives up. 

“Hello,” the other man says. He sounds equally confused as concerned. “So… what are you doing here?” 

Oh yeah. Richard forces himself to his feet and looks at him with worry. “I-I-I… was, just fixing- looking at- the engine, because…” 

“The engine is nowhere near here,” the other man says, folding his arms. His tone conveys frustration, but it’s overpowered by worry. 

“I just got distracted, and it’s so hot that I-” 

“Be honest with me,” he says quietly. He approaches him, but his slouch makes him less intimidating. Not that Richard really cares anymore. “What are you doing here… um…” 

“Richard,” he sighs defeatedly. “My name’s Richard. I didn’t mean to cause trouble. I work for Gavin, and I needed somewhere quiet to be so I snuck onto the boat to read my book…” He’s a shitty liar anyway, so he might as well tell the truth. 

“Gavin’s not going to be too happy,” the tall, tall, tall man muttered, bringing a hand to his mouth. 

“I know…” Richard sighs.

“Except I’m not supposed to be taking the boat out today…” he finally mutters, lowering his arms. “So I won’t say anything if you don’t. Come up to the deck with me. It’s nice out today.” 

Richard sighs with relief. So he’ll live another day. “Oh, thank-” 

“Jared,” he interrupts. “I’m Jared. You’re going to be with me for a while, so I thought I’d tell you my name. You don’t have to call me that, though, you can-” 

“Jared,” Richard says. A smile comes to his lips. “Thank you, Jared.” 

Jared smiles back at him, and Richard’s heart has been sweating. He follows him back up to the deck to the bright sky. It’s blinding after being in the cabin for so long, so Jared grabs his arm gently to guide him. His arm is burning up where he touched him, and Richard fights back a childish giggle. 

The two of them sit down together, and Richard has never appreciated the salty smell of the sea so much. Jared’s handed him a lifejacket, and Richard reluctantly puts it on. He doesn’t like the feeling of anything bulky like that around him, but it’s better than drowning. Well, he wouldn’t mind if Jared was the one holding him, but he’d definitely kill Jared in that situation. 

“I’m not really supposed to use the boat without Gavin’s permission, but he won’t be back for another week… I thought it would be fun to just take an overnight trip, but I didn’t… expect to have company,” Jared says with a smile. “You don’t mind, right? I can take you back if you really want to go home.” 

“N-No… I don’t mind,” Richard says back. 

Jared’s wearing a pure white sailing outfit with his white life jacket, in contrast to Richard’s button up shirt half tucked into his slacks. His suit jacket is… at home, of course. Nowhere near here. Not that he needs to look nice for this total stranger, but he wants to. 

“This is nice,” he says quietly. “I’m not normally out in the sun, I’m usually inside working on the technicalities. Nice to actually be…”

“Engaged?” Jared asks with a smile. 

“No, I’m single…” Richard replies. Jared lets out a laugh, and Richard’s ears are heating up at the immediate miscommunication.

“Sor… Sorry,” Jared says in between laughter. “Just that was pretty cute… I mean, well, cute as in-”

 

Richard groans and waves his arms around. “Drop it, _please_...-”

Wait, did he call him cute?

“I saw a book down in the cabin… Is it yours? I can go grab it for you,” Jared starts, about to stand up. 

“It’s okay,” Richard says quickly. “Unless you were going to grab it something down there, then okay, but-”

Again, Jared’s laughing. He’s sat back down, hugging his knees. He seems comfortable. “Richard, you can relax… If you want to just talk to me, that’s fine. I don’t really have many friends close to my age, so it’s nice to have the chance to talk to you…” 

Richard scoots a little bit closer to him. “What, do you, like, only hang out with old people?” he jokes. 

“Essentially,” Jared grins as if looking back on a fond memory. It’s charming. “But it’s okay. I go where I’m needed…”

It’s quiet for a moment, and Richard notices Jared’s smiling fading as he looks at the sea. He exhales and sets his head in his hands. 

“This isn’t where I saw myself when I was younger,” Richard mutters quietly finally. “Never thought I’d be… working for Gavin Belson, you know what I mean? Well, and if I would have, I wouldn’t have thought it would suck this much. Like I sit here wondering, oh fuck, he’s gonna try to find a way to weasel out of paying me for all of the work I’ve put in, and-” 

“Richard,” Jared interrupts. “Are you okay?” Even Richard’s unsure of where this started, but he couldn’t stand the somber look on Jared’s face. 

Richard groans. “Just frustrated, I guess. I wouldn’t have snuck onto the boat if I would have been happy about where I was, so I’m probably just feeling bad…”

“N-No, it’s… I mean, I understand being unhappy about where you are in general, but I’m glad that you’re here right now. I get lonely. Not too many want to hang out with me, but now you’re stuck with me.” He laughs nervously, and Richard purses his lips. 

“Kind of glad I’m here too. I get it, like… not being someone’s favorite person, but you seem pretty cool…” Cute too. Really cute.

Jared smiles, and Richard’s fluttering. 

They sit on the deck for hours, chatting, reading, giggling at nothing while feeling the boat rock. Richard’s only met one other person who he can just ‘exist’ around, his best friend Bighead. Although, it’s different with Jared. It’s a giddy excitement. A need to exist around him despite the fact he’s only just met him. Contrary to how he felt initially, he feels safe and protected on the boat. Like this is his own personal sanctuary. 

Jared’s one of Gavin’s personal assistants. He’s graduated from Vassar with a degree in Economics, and now he’s caring for one of Gavin’s boats to keep himself together. Richard finds out that this is where he lives half of the time, which concerns him since the cabin is so incredibly bare. 

The sun’s setting and Richard sets down his book. He finally went to grab it when Jared implies that he’d like to read himself. He’s nearly done with it, and Jared’s finished with his. He’s hugging himself tightly and looking up at the sky. 

“... Are you okay?” Richard asks. 

“I’m okay,” Jared says softly. “I’m just having silly thoughts.” 

“Like what?” Richard asks. He’s laying down on the deck with his stomach against the wood, and he rolls onto his side to look up at Jared. 

Jared smiles bitterly as if he thinks what he’s about to say is a joke. “I’m just thinking, it’s kind of goofy that I’m 29 without anyone besides Gavin Belson. Just suddenly feeling rather lonely… Not that it's your issue.” 

“I mean, if it makes you feel any better I’m 26 with four roommates and incredibly single,” Richard says, referring to their earlier conversation. Jared giggles in response, looking up at the orange sky. “Someday, I wanna work for myself… Do what I want to do, and not worry about what other people may say. Invent for me…”

“I’d like to follow you if you were to ever do that. You’re smart, charming, witty… I’d love to work alongside someone like you,” Jared says, and Richard feels like he’s dreaming. 

“You’ll be the first person I contact,” he breathes. 

“That means a lot to me, Richard,” he tells him. He’s genuine and hopeful. He takes a moment before continuing his thoughts, “I like being out here because it feels like none of the possible mistakes I make will matter,” Jared says softly. “If I do something silly out there, it’s okay, because I’ll be here. I feel safe.” 

“There’s always a place to escape.”

Jared grins, and Richard feels himself tense up. He’s had feelings towards other men, but never this extreme and so fast. 

But nothing really matters out at sea, because later Jared can just come out here and nothing will have been changed. As he said. 

“So it’ll be okay to make mistakes.”

He reaches out and takes Jared’s hand away from his knee. He squeezes it in his tightly, and Jared looks down at him. He can see that his cheeks are turning the same color as the sky, but he doesn’t pull away. He allows Richard to lace his fingers around his, and eventually, he’s pressed against Jared. 

Richard can feel his heat as he draws closer. Jared lays down on the deck without breaking his hand away from his. His hands are much bigger than Richard’s are. Richard’s hands are sweating with nervousness as he watches Jared lay beside him. 

“I don’t think what you have in mind is a mistake,” Jared whispers in response. “Except maybe how hard this deck is. You’re going to wake up with pains, Richard.” 

“Sounds pretty good to me,” Richard laughs. Jared catches on and snickers along with him, watching intently as Richard brings his hand to his mouth. Pressing gentle kisses against each of his fingers… 

“Your breath is warm… I like it,” Jared lets out, closing his eyes. “I had a feeling, Richard… I’m glad I was right…” 

Richard uses his free hand to pull Jared closer. He feels his body pressed against his own, and Jared’s using his free hand to start to unbutton Richard’s loose button up shirt. He presses his lips against Richard’s, and he can taste the salt from the sea on his chapped lips. It burns. 

“Richard,” Jared breathes as he breaks away. “Would you like… anything to drink?” 

“Anything to drink?” Richard repeats, his brows furrowed. Jared raises a brow, and he finally realizes what he’s been asking him. “You have that on here…?”

“Why do you think Gavin has the boat…?” Jared laughs, forcing himself up. Richard watches as his long limbs untangle from his, standing upright and brushing the dust off of his pants. “Would you like to go downstairs with me?” 

“Yeah,” Richard says, taking Jared’s hand as he pulls him up. He feels dizzy enough sober. He follows him downstairs, sitting down on the bed as he watches Jared pull a wine bottle from the nightstand. He takes a corkscrew and begins to unwind it, laughing under his breath. 

“I don’t have any glasses in here, so I don’t think we can be very classy about this-”

“It’s okay. Not like anyone’s gonna see us,” Richard says. Jared smiles at him as he hands him the opened bottle. “I just can’t believe this is what Gavin has the boats for…”

“We’re sharing a lot of secrets today,” Jared replies as he sits beside him. Richard notices he seems excited to point that out, so he nods in response as he takes a sip from the bottle. He grimaces at the taste and hands it back, and Jared coddles it as he takes in the reaction. 

“Don’t feel pressured if it’s not your thing,” he says before raising the bottle to his lips. 

“I’m not too into breaking the law,” Richard answers honestly as he watches Jared set the bottle down on the nightstand. 

“Me neither,” Jared answers, “but right now… it’s okay.” Richard’s excited for it all. Coming out of his shell. 

Richard grins and reaches out to take his hand. His fingers are cold against his, but it’s welcome. Jared’s free hand comes out to place on the side of his face, pulling his lips against his. His mouth fits like a matching puzzle piece against his. 

In the morning, he’s warm. He feels Jared’s arms around him, and the safety of the water and the man holding him makes him feel giddy. He turns around in Jared’s arms, pressing gentle kisses against his chin until he creates a reaction. 

“Good morning,” Jared cooes. 

“Good morning,” Richard replies softly. 

He feels Jared’s hand move through his hair, untangling the unruly mess. 

“I can’t believe I slept with a trespasser,” he jokes softly, kissing Richard’s lips gently. Richard kisses him back, pulling him closer. 

What started out as a mistake, illegal trespassing, turns into the greatest gift of his life. Richard doesn’t want to think about what his life would be like without Jared.


End file.
